memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Devil's Due (episode)
Phase II This episode was originally written as an episode for the failed series, Star Trek: Phase II. It, and The Child, were first earmarked for possible recycling for Star Trek: The Next Generation, in anticipation of what became a lengthy Screen Writers' Guild strike which delayed production on Season Two ...but this is season four...if this was tabbed for a season 2 fill-in, why was it not used then, but used here? 22:16, 2 August 2007 (UTC) : If I had to guess I'd say that they put the episode idea aside then but didn't end up needing to use it. CleverAndKnowsIt 09:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Exterior shots art Does anyone know whether the exterior in this episode appeared in others? It looks re-used to me. --TribbleFurSuit 05:19, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Removed nitpick Removed the following nitpick: *Data attributes the quote "There's a sucker born every minute" to famous showman P.T. Barnum. However, Barnum never uttered those words. It was actually David Hannum, spoken in reference to Barnum's part in the Cardiff Giant hoax. Hannum, who was exhibiting the original giant and had sued Barnum unsuccessfully for exhibiting a copy and claiming it was the original, was referring to the crowds continuing to pay to see Barnum's exhibit even after both it and the original had been proven to be fakes.--31dot 00:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Removed commentary I removed the following for being commentary and speculation. It can be returned with a citation (i.e. that the writers intended such an analogy/homage): * This episode demonstrates "Clarke's Law" which states that "to the primitive mind, any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," possibly the basis for the name of the science team leader, Dr. Clark(e). – Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) "Q would never bother with contracts." : - Picard, discounting Q posing as Ardra "Captain, I wasn't expecting you here." "Neither was I." :- La Forge and Picard, after Ardra transported him to the planet in his pajamas "Never mind, Mr. Worf, just have Commander Data fetch me in a shuttle. And have him bring a uniform." "Did you say... 'uniform'?" :- Picard and Worf, when Worf cannot beam him back to the Enterprise "I will perform my duties without bias or sentiment. I cannot guarantee I will deliver a verdict in your favor." "Data, where else on this planet can I find someone she cannot intimidate?" :- Data and Picard, after Ardra chose him as the arbitrator "The advocate will refrain from making her opponent disappear." :- Data, after Ardra makes Picard vanish "Any more disruptions and I will rule you in contempt of court. Is that understood?" :- Data, after Ardra becomes the Devil "I like the tremors." :- Ardra, unable to stop the tremors Picard started "Impudence is pretending to be Fek'lhr of Klingon!" :- Picard, assuming the role of Fek'lhr in response to Ardra's accusation of him being impudent "Did she not even pick up one piece of trash?!" :- Picard, questioning Ardra's role in the rehabilitation of Ventax II "The hostages have been released." "Thank goodness!" "Goodness had nothing to do with it." :- Picard and Dr. Clark, after Ardra orders the hostages released. : This is remarkably similar to a risque Mae West-written exchange in the 1932 movie : "Night After Night." When a coat check girl says (to West's character) "Goodness, what lovely diamonds," : West responds "Goodness had nothing to do with it, dearie." Thinned out quotes section per MA:QUOTE. The latter was removed as an uncited similarity(which should be in the Background section anyway)--31dot 10:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Smiling Data? Did Data actually smile in amusement for a brief second when Picard transformed into Fek'lhr? Seems a point f discontinuity prior to his receiving the emotion chip. Tony Fleming (talk) 02:29, September 6, 2019 (UTC)